I Can Teach You, Bakura!
by Doublebee
Summary: Ryou's doing his English homework, like a good boy, until Bakura tries to read over his shoulder, and fails. Tiny bit of Tendershipping and a tad of fluff. Minor swearing. First oneshot I've done of them!


**Since I happen to be a supporter of Tendershipping, I decided it was time to make a little fic for the two lovebirds. Well… it's not really fluffy, actually, it's more just me being the dumb blonde author I am, and having no life for a week. X3 Anyways, I think it came out alright. Oh, and, I don't own these characters. If I did, I don't think I'd be writing Fan Fiction. Enjoy!**

Ryou sit at his desk, his nose jammed deep into a book for his English class. His yami raised a brow, almost frowning at the lack of attention he was gaining from the boy.

"Hikari," the dark said, his voice a gruff bark.

Ryou did not look up from his book, and only let out a small, "Hmm."

Bakura, upset with his light's loss of interest in him, stood up from the couch, his elbows now resting on the back of Ryou's chair. He looked into the book, only giving it a tiny glance as he switched his glance to Ryou, his eyes glaring a tad.

"What **is** this dribble your reading?"

Ryou glanced up at Bakura, a tiny smile on his face. "It's my homework. It's called "A—"

"I don't care what it's called!" The dark snapped, pushing away from the chair as he crossed his arms in a pout.

Ryou sighed, placing the book down, pages first. He turned in his chair, his soft brown eyes looking at his yami, a bit confused. He tilted his head a bit in question.

"Did you want something Bakura?" He asked gently.

The spirit snapped at him before his deep brown eyes darted around a bit, as if looking for cover. "Why would you think that, baka hikari?"

The light sighed, shrugging a tad. "You seemed upset." _When does he __not__ seem upset, though?_

"I'm not upset _all _of the time, landlord." The dark spat at Ryou.

Ryou gave a slight roll of his eyes before picking up his book, going back to reading at the desk. Bakura, having not left the boy, hung over his shoulder, looking in the book. It was filled with a strange language, he did not understand much but three letters on the page.

_Damned language… it's impossible to read!_ The dark thought, rather loudly. Unfortunately, Ryou's head perked up from his book as he turned around to give Bakura a wide grin.

"Hey… 'Kura?"

Bakura snapped back, trying to look rather bemused at the younger boy. "What?"

Ryou held up the small book with the odd language written in it, pointing to a line. "Do you know what that sentence says?"

The dark bit the inside of his lip. He could not answer his light, and therefore, had lost. _The Thief King will NOT admit defeat!_

"It uh…" he murmured, leaning into the book. "It says…"

He heard Ryou give a tiny, barely audible giggle, to which Bakura leaped at, happy for the distraction.

"Silence! You ask for help and do not listen! You little dolt!" The dark yelled, his face showing great ager. The little hikari backed away, his back hitting the edge of the desk. Bakura glare at the frightened Ryou, panting a tad from his anger.

"…I-I'm sorry," the light whispered.

Bakura continued to glare darkly, his lips curled back in a silent snarl at the child. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Ryou looked down a moment before locking his gaze with Bakura's. "I apologize, Thief King, my actions were wrong. It shall not occur twice."

Bakura gave a nod of approval. He liked his big title, and wanted it to be known. And, Ryou being the sensitive type and all, he forced the light to correct himself, or he'd feel the back of his yami's cold, unforgiving hand.

Ryou picked up his book for a third time, sadly hanging his head over the odd text. Bakura watch him before letting out a huge sigh, embarrassed at his next actions.

"I don't know." The Thief King muttered.

The light looked at Bakura, confused. "Don't know what, 'Kura?"

There was a small pause before Bakura sighed again. "What the book says."

Confused, Ryou folded the top of the page he was on, closing the book as he placed it on his desk. He looked at the sulking yami, his eyes staring at his own socks.

_Can… can 'Kura really not know how to read English?_ He thought, biting his lip a tad.

The dark nodded slowly. Ryou smiled gently, tugging softly at the older boy's sleeve. Bakura glanced at him, his face unreadable as he stared at the hikari.

"It's really alright Bakur—"

The yami cut him off, slamming his foot down as a child would. "It is _not_ alright, hikari! The mighty Thief King has yet to admit a defeat and it will _**not**_ be over—"

Ryou interrupted Bakura, a smile still on his pale lips. "I could teach you."

The dark stared, appalled at the younger boy. _Did I just hear him clearly?_ He wondered, slightly raising an eyebrow. A tiny giggle bubbled from Ryou's throat as his yami looked at him so… dazed.

"I said, I could teach you, 'Kura." The boy stated again. Bakura stared, unsure of how he was to react.

Ryou motioned for Bakura to join him at the desk. Nervously, the dark kneeled at the desk, his arms resting on the surface. Ryou picked up the book, showing the older boy the cover. A light finger pointed to the funky text.

"You know what that letter is?"

Bakura sighed, putting his head in his hand. "T, Ryou."

Ryou nodded, a grin playing on his lips. "Good! …You think you can read the word?"

The yami paused, his eyes scanning over the letters of the first word. Finally he opened his mouth. "T…Tale..?"

"Yeah!" The little one exclaimed, almost bouncing in his seat. "Try the next one, 'Kura!"

With the right encouragement, the yami nodded a bit, trying yet again to figure out the new words on the book.

"..Of."

The hikari nodded again. "Just two more words," he urged.

"..T-…Two?"

Ryou grinned. "Last word."

Bakura paused, a bit puzzled with this one. Ryou began to sound it out, but the thief snapped at him a bit.

"Ryou, hush."

The younger boy bit his lip, his knees shaking under the desk as Bakura gave his answer.

"Ci.. Citie..s?"

"Actually," Ryou added, "it's pronounced, "cities", Bakura. Not "see-ties". But that was great! You did perfect, 'Kura!"

**(A/N: If you didn't get it, the book is "A Tale of Two Cities". Yes, Ryou is reading that for English. X3)**

Bakura felt his chest swell up a tad with his pride. Ryou beamed at his yami, morally for not beating him to a pulp in the process of reading the words.

"You want to, try some more?" Ryou asked softly, attempting to open the book. Bakura slammed his open hand on the cover, pinning the book and Ryou's hands to the desk.

"NO!" He snapped. The hikari stared, his light brown eyes staring wide at his yami. The Thief King merely cleared his throat, standing up and let go of the book.

"I mean," he tugged at his own shirt. "No thank you, hikari."

Ryou smiled his perfect little smile. "Anytime, yami."

Bakura, sick of the… dare he say, cuteness, of the moment, strolled away down the hall. Only to Ryou, seconds later, heard a rather large, "CRASH!" accompanied by a snicker.

_So much for him being thankful…_ The younger boy thought to himself as he sighed, waiting for the—

"Oh _Ryyy-ouuu_!" Came Bakura's voice. Ryou groaned softly, getting up from his chair to see what his yami could have possibly done now.

**I want you all to look at this story, and say to yourself, "Gee, look how long this one is!" Because this, my readers, is what I said, too, when I saw the finished product. XD Anyways, liked it, that's great! ('Cause I did, too!) Hated it, sucks for you, and go be stupid somewhere else. Until next time everyone! Oh and, maybe if you wanna click that little "review" button? That'd be cool. **


End file.
